12:51 Who's Game?
by electricity.escape
Summary: Funny how Cam insisted to his friends that he did not like Massie Block, though she has been the object his obsession since he broke up with Claire." One shot.


**(AN) It's the last day if school! WHOO! I'm posting this before I go out to celebrate. Anyways, this takes place after Sealed With a Diss, in the summer. The boyfast never happened. Constuctive criticism welcome. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the clique, or any brands mentioned.**

* * *

Block Estate

Friday, June 1st

7:52 PM

It was an exciting yet boring Saturday, and Massie was going to another one of Skyes' parties, but she was getting ready…

_Alone_; which caused her misery because no one was there to adore her.

Yes, all of the Pretty Committee was going to Skye's party but they all said they had plans. Claire's and Massie's parents, including Todd went to St. Bart's. And with Isaac in his new house, a few yards away from the estate, and Inez who got the week off to go see family, left Massie alone in her large stone mansion, looking for her other black Marc Jacobs pump with only Bean to keep her company. She needed to cheer herself up.

"_Sugar?" _She thought for a moment._ "Too fattening." _

"_Retail therapy? … Not enough time, the party starts in two hours."_

"_Ben and Jerry's? … Too __**sugary**__."_

Massie sighed. She needed _something_ to cheer her up. And that something also needed to have mellowing and feel-good powers.

"'_Magic' Mushrooms?" … "Way too many physiological effects. Don't you remember the 'Say No to Drugs' video Burns made us watch?"…… "Gawd, where is that other shoe?" _Massie thought as she continued to search for her other shoe.

There was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Claire, a sobbing mess, holding a tattered and worn out cardboard box filled with CDs.

"Here." Claire said shoving the box in Massie's face.

"What is it?" Massie said shoving the box back to her.

"All of Cam's CDs that he made me," Claire sobbed. "Just take them." Claire said, thrusting the box to her.

"I don't _want _them" Massie said pushing the box towards Claire. Instead of Claire grasping hold of the box, it fell to the ground with a thud, and a CD case flew out. Massie ignored it.

"I don't care what you do with them, just take it."

"_Ugh," _Massie sighed. "So you don't like Cam now?"

"No," Claire wiped her nose. "I have a new idea…make him jealous."

"Whatever. Just get dressed for the party. Be ready by 8:15."

"'Kay, bye." Claire wiped her nose and left the room.

Massie shut the door, left the box at the door and walked over to her closet, to get a different pair of shoes now realizing that she could not waste anymore time finding her other lost shoe. Checking the clock and seeing that she lost five minutes of prep- time talking the Claire, she walked quicker, but tripped and fell flat on the hard wood floor giving clear view of under her bed; which hid a black, Marc Jacobs pump.

"_Fouuund it." _Massie sing-songed to herself and got up, Bean close at her feet, making sure she was okay. After inspecting herself for no cuts and bruises, and more importantly no rips at her clothes, Massie put on her once missing shoe and searched the ground for the culprit that made her fall. Her eyes stopped on the CD case that fell out when the cardboard box fell to the floor. She picked up the case like a used tissue and inspected it the CD inside. "12:51 By The Strokes" it said.

"_Might as well listen to this. A song may cheer me up…but I doubt it._" She thought while feeding the CD into her Bose system, and sitting down to apply her makeup.

"_**Talk to me now I'm older  
Your friend told you 'cause I told her  
Friday nights have been lonely  
Change your plans and then phone me." **_

"... ..._**Oh really, your folks are away now?  
Alright, let's go, you convinced me." **_Massie grinned.

"_**Kiss me now that I'm older  
I won't try to control you  
Friday nights have been lonely  
Take it slow but don't warn me." **_A smile formed on Massie's face.  
_**  
"We'd go out and get 40s  
Then we'd go to some party  
Oh really, your folks are away now?  
Alright I'm coming...  
I'll be right there. **_She had no idea why, but she was beaming from ear to ear. The song had a feel-good vibe that she was longing for. She raced over to the box and pulled out every Strokes CD, and listened to them to see if they all had a feel-good vibe. _They did._

* * *

Hamilton House

Basement

Saturday, June 2nd

12:28 AM

With a glass bottle of diet coke in her hand, Massie surveyed the room, while she was dancing, looking for someone. And with the party in full swing, even though it was past midnight, and colorful streamers being thrown everywhere it was hard to find _him_. Finally, after three minutes of searching she finally spotted _him,_ sitting against the wall in the back of the room with a glass bottle of coke in hand. She made her way over.

--

Funny how Cam _insisted_ to his friends that he did_ not _like Massie Block, though she has been the object his obsession since he broke up with Claire. It was also funny that his hands became clammy and his throat locked up when he noticed that she was walking towards him. _And he said he didn't like her_. But with so many people around, he managed to muster up some courage to not embarrass himself.

"Massie, I didn't expect to see _you_ here," Cam took a swig of his coke. "I think it's past your bedtime."

"Right back at ya." Massie silently cursed herself for coming up with a lame comeback, but held her head high at sat down next to him.

"What's your excuse?" Cam asked.

"Huh?"

"I know _daddy _wouldn't want you out so late." Cam teased.

"Well _daddy_, mommy, Claire's parents and Todd are in St. Bart's and Inez is visiting family."

"What about your driver? I don't think he expects to pick you up at like one-thirty in the morning, or whenever the party's over."

"_Puh-lease, _you make this seem so hard…I'll say that some people ate too much pizza and got sick, and my friends and I _had_ to help them. What about you? I bet mommy _and_ daddy wouldn't _dare_ to think that their _pweshious widdle _Cam is at a party at 12:30 AM."

"_Puh-lease_," Cam said mimicking Massie. "My parents let me do whatever I want."

Massie scoffed and stared back at him as if saying 'yeah right'.

Cam looked down. "……I'm supposed to be sleeping over at Derrick's, he wanted to show me a soccer trick, in the middle of the night, but he fell. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed when he started crying, so I left." Cam mumbled.

"Ha, nice excuse……It must of took major negotiation from Skye to get her parents to have her party this late."

"Don't you know? Skye's parents are out of town…so she threw a party, how cliché is that? I hope she knows that she'll get caught, 'cause in the movies whenever this happens, the parents _always_ find out."

Massie laughed but stopped abruptly. Looking towards the dance floor, she nudged Cam. "Didn't see that coming," she said pointing to Claire and Derrick who were dancing together. Cam scoffed and looked away. "She's just trying to make you jealous. She still likes you, _a lot_."

"Whoever said I still liked _her_? Dude, she's like the human form of Calvin Klein's O_bsession _perfume."

"First…Never call me 'dude'. Second...I thought you were nice. Third…You're a guy, how do you know about _'Obsession'?_"

"Josh." Cam stated, simply.

"Josh?"

"Yes, _Josh._ He knows everything about any guy designer who walked on this earth. I think he's a little more feminine than the average guy. But he's-"

"Are you saying he's homose-"

"No, I'm saying he's _that_, he's just a _little…_" Cam put his thumb and index finger together to illustrate how much. "More feminine than average."

"So that's why he has a good sense of fashion?" Cam nodded. "Oh." Massie diverted her attention to a strangely familiar girl, wearing a super- tight hot pink dress, walking towards them, who had frizzy, honey colored hair that lacked different tones that naturally colored hair had.

"_Probably dyed._" Massie concluded to herself.

"Oh, G_od." _Cam put his face in is hands and shook his head, but quickly composed a plan and looked away when the girl reached them, pretending to be in deep thought that shouldn't be disturbed. Even though the noise level of the party was so loud, it could be heard down the street.

"Hey Cam. Wanna dance?" Frizzy-Honey-Colored- Haired girl asked. Cam acted like he couldn't hear her, but silently nudged Massie, as if telling her 'I don't care what you say, just make her leave.' Massie picked up on this and pounced.

"Look, _honey._" Massie said in a fake-nice voice. "Cam and I were having a conversation; can you leave, like _now_?"

"Oh Massie," the girl shook her head in faux-sympathy "If I got a nickel for all the times you tried to flirt with a guy and failed I would be a millionaire."

"_How dare she say that to me! I'm alpha!" _Massie thought. "And if I got a nickel for every split end in your hair, I would be a_ billionaire_. Oh _wait_," Massie knocked her head with her hand pretending to finally notice something. "…I'm already a billionaire." Massie fired back. The girl's face turned tomato-red and she walked away in a huff.

"_Wow, two bad comebacks in a row, what is wrong with me? Does it mean I like Cam? No, I do nawt like him. Do I? ……No, it's probably the Strokes-"_

"Thanks for saving me from her--What's wrong with the Strokes?"

"Huh? ..._Oh_." It finally dawned on Massie that she said her thought about the Strokes out loud. "I've been listening to the Strokes lately."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but they have like this feel-good, upbeat, yet calm vibe in all their songs…I think it's making me _nice_," Massie shuddered at the thought. "No wonder you're so mellow and nice most of the time, before I thought you were doing some type of drug that made you that way."

"You thought I was on drugs because I'm_ nice_? Cam took another swig of his coke. "Not everyone is a bitch like you." Cam joked.

Massie put her hand to her heart in faux-shock. "How dare you say such a thing?" Massie joked. Cam smiled. "…Yeah, I know I'm a bitch, but I really don't care…the Strokes are actually a good band though, '12:51' is my favorite, it was the first Strokes song I listened to."

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites too."

There was an awkward silence.

"Who was that girl that just asked you to dance anyways?" Massie asked.

"Coral McAdams."

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah, _Strawberry_…she dyed her hair, _again._ Why do you call her Strawberry?"

"Because her hair was pink…before she dyed it, and 'cause of her extremely psycho temper." Massie replied, Cam laughed; Massie was actually more fun to be around, once she put her 'alpha-guard' down.

"She's also a whore.-"

"Cam! I did _nawt_ expect this from you!" Massie joked.

"Just hear me out! She's wears like protitute clothes, and she's always invading my 'personal bubble'. She and her Olivia friend stalks me whenever I go over to Olivia's house to use her brother's skate ramp." Cam sighed. "…I don't know why all these girls like me."

"Take a look in a mirror Cam, you're not exactly ugly." Massie noticed her slip up. "But you're not that hot either."

"_I don't like him." _Massie assured herself. "_Do I _?" Massie snuck a peek at Cam. According to almost _all_ of the girls in Massie's grade including her, he was taller, funnier, hotter and more importantly, more _mature_ than before. Alicia, the new self-proclaimed "gossip prophet", predicted: 'Cam will most-definitely be deemed _the_ nicest/hottest/sweetest/cutest guy in eighth grade, if he continues to _blossom_ at this rate.'

Massie gave in. She was falling hard for Cameron Fisher, for the _second _time. Too bad they didn't notice that they _both_ liked each other.

"So... do you like anyone?" It was a sly method, but Cam was desperate to find out if she had a crush on anyone, him to be exact. And if she admitted that she liked him, so would he.

"Yeah… I do." Massie said voice shaking ever so slightly; she was about to admit she liked him. _"Desperate much?... no turning back now, look for a loophole." S_he quickly thought of a clever trick that indirectly told him that she liked him. "But you have to pinky- swear not to tell anyone." She put out her pinky, and so did Cam. They were about to shake pinkies when Massie pulled back. "Wait, you're a guy…you don't know all the _power _of a pinky-swear." Massie said, stalling for time to think of her trick.

"Fine," Cam thought for a moment. "Spit shake."

"Ew no! ...How 'bout a spit-pinky?" Massie compromised.

"What's that?"

"It's like a spit shake, but you only have to get spit on your pinky. Less germs."

"Fine." Cam said, they both licked their pinkies and shook.

"Okay…I have a little riddle," Massie leaned in, the closeness between them shrunk; causing Massie's arms to get covered with tiny goose bumps. "…part of his name is a job you do on water." Massie whispered.

"What? That makes no sense!"

"It does once you think about it. Anyways, you never specified that I _had_ to give a name."

"You always have to find a loophole…" Cam sighed and chuckled quietly, slightly disappointed that it would take him a while to solve her riddle. He checked the time on his phone. _12:49 AM._ He quickly thought of another idea to make her understand that he liked her, and he needed a help of a friend. He silently pulled out his cell phone while Massie was mouthing something to Dylan from across the room.

"_Ugh_, I'll be right back, Dylan needs me." Massie stood up. "Why can't solve her own problems?" Massie asked more to herself than Cam. Realizing it was a good moment, Cam executed his plan.

CAM: **do me a favor**

PLOVERT: **?? I'm kinda busy dancing wit 2 hot chicks**

CAM: **you're by the DJ booth rite?**

PLOVERT: **yeah, so…**

CAM: **I need u 2 get the DJ to play the song '12:51' by the Strokes at exactly 12:51, which is 2min. from now **

PLOVERT: **who's the song for? Massie?**

CAM: **no!**

PLOVERT: **admit that u like her or I'm not doing your favor**

CAM: **Fine!** **I like her. don't tell anyone**

PLOVERT: **….throw in 50 bucks and it's a deal.**

CAM: **Deal… remember, 12:51**

PLOVERT**: I hope u noe it's not gonna work…u don't have game, you're not **_**smooth **_**wit da ladies.**

Cam rolled his eyes and typed his response.

CAM**: like you have game…**

PLOVERT: **im dancing wit 2 hot chicks and you're dancing wit none. 2 make it worst u're sitting against the wall**

CAM: **I have game**

PLOVERT**: prove it **

CAM**: I will…gotta go she's coming back**

"Sorry, Dylan was having an 'emergency'." Massie air- quoted.

"'S'okay," Cam replied, and checked the time on his cell phone.12:50 AM. If Plovert didn't go through with his part of the plan, in the next 60 seconds, his chance to tell Massie he_ really_ liked her would be over. He was about to check the time again when-

"Why do you keep checking your phone," Massie said and snatched his phone out of his hand. "Wow," Massie looked at the time. "12:51 already, we've been talking-" Just then the song "12:51" blasted from the speakers.

"Hey, it's your favorite song, wanna dance?" Massie nodded yes, and before Massie had time to put any possible negative consequences into consideration (aka Claire's "love" for Cam), they were laughing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"_Well you did it Cam Fisher, though she may only like you as a friend, you're dancing with her and that's a start." _Cam thought to himself._ "Wait…" _It finally hit him. "_Cameron __Fisher__. A fisher works on water_, _she likes you!" _Cams' eyes wandered around the dance floor and he saw a furious Strawberry, a jealous Derrick, and an 'angry/desperate to get Cam' Claire.

Cam looked back at Massie, who was saying through a smile: 'you planned this, and you like me too, don't you?' Cam smiled back a 'yes' and the both leaned in to kiss, for all eyes to see. After they pulled away, Cams' eyes wandered around the dance floor again to see a shocked Plovert, his 'two hot chicks', and the majority the seventh grade-soon-to-be- eight grade girls staring at the new couple longingly, probably wishing they were in Massie's place. Cam chuckled inwardly.

"_And Plovert said I didn't have game…"_


End file.
